Felices por siempre
by Ruebelt
Summary: -¡Edward!-grite llena de desesperación que rayaba en la histeria aunque sabia que el ya no estaba ahí.Por la culpa, que sentía al haberme lastimado y dejado, se había quitado la vida... mi final de Twilight


_**¡Hola!... bien se que es una historia de lo mas usada (o al menos eso creo, no me eh puesto a buscar este tipo de historias por aquí :D) pero me gusta como me ha quedado, en especial porque la escribí para un concurso (debían ser dos hojas de word, pero me revolucione :P) el caso es que espero les guste.**_

_**Gracias por leer**_

_**Felices por siempre.**_

_**____________________________**_

El sol en Volterra parecía calar bastante entre los transeúntes que caminaban en la celebración dentro de las grandes murallas del _Palazzo dei priori_, a penas si lo note por que la mayoría llevaba grades sombreros veraniegos.

El lugar estaba a rebosar de gente.

Pero yo no tenía tiempo para observar la moda italiana ni a la gente.

Las campanadas en la plaza retumbaban en mis oídos como agujas. Parecía que el corazón se saldría de mi pecho por la carrera y el miedo que me embargaba

¿Cuántas campanadas habían pasado ya?

¿Qué tan tarde era?

¿Qué ocurriría si no llegaba a tiempo? no tenía idea.

Corrí a pesar de que sabía que el tiempo estaba por terminar. La última campanada sonó cuando pude pararme en el alfeizar de una de las esquinas de la enorme fuente a la mitad de la plaza, fue ahí donde por fin pude ver el destello de su piel expuesta por el candente sol.

Las exclamaciones del público no se hicieron esperar.

Edward tenía los ojos cerrados y ojeras muy marcadas estaban bajo sus ojos. Sus pestañas y su cabello era lo mas humano de ese ser perfecto que yo tanto amaba.

-¡Edward!-grite con todas mis fuerzas.

Era tanto el jubilo entre la gente. Las exclamaciones eran tan altas, que no supe si llego a escucharme.

-¡Edward!- volví a gritar, a pesar de que sabía que no me escuchaba. Lo sabia era muy tarde. Me encontraba aun dentro de la fuente y estaba mojada. Había un mar de gente frente a mí.

-¡Edward!- no supe en que momento comencé a derramar lágrimas. Aunque no quería hacerlo. Seguí mirando horrorizada, paralizada y una parte de mi desesperanzada.

De pronto Edward en su perfección parado justo debajo de la torre con la camisa blanca desabrochada y los brazos como prismas a los costados abrió los ojos y me miro.

Sonrío con esa sonrisa traviesa que me paraba la respiración, aunque las ojeras como hematomas y los ojos negros por la sed, no lo hacia menos hermoso. Su mirada negra como el carbón me atravesó y comencé a llorar aun mas intentando que las lágrimas no me interrumpieran la visión. Eran quince metros de un mar de gente los que nos separaban. Él me miro lastimoso como si le doliera mi dolor y yo sollocé más.

-¡Edward!- quise gritar pero solo salio un gemido de mi boca, las lagrimas ya no me dejaban ver y yo luchaba por tranquilizarme.

Tan tonta y débil. Siempre mediocre. ¿Es que ni siquiera podía salvarlo a el?

A penas habían pasado unos segundos que se me habían hecho eternos.

Seguí observando a Edward paralizada de miedo y dolor, sentía el cuerpo convulsionarse por los sollozos y la cabeza me daba vueltas.

De pronto un par de túnicas negras lo rodearon, como puestas en una escena de teatro callejero. Abrí lo ojos con horror. Pero Edward no se movió y solo sonrío resignado cerro los ojos y extendió los brazos. Uno de los encapuchados lo cubrió con una gran tunica negra como un mago a su modelo antes de desaparecerla.

La gente quedo maravillada ante el espectáculo.

La piel de Edward dejo de brillar y de pronto como en un programa de televisión Edward desapareció bajo la tunica negra. Los hombres que quedaron hicieron una reverencia ante el público y regresaron a las sombras.

La concurrencia estallo en aplausos y victorees y yo no pude quedar mas paralizada ¿Qué había ocurrido?

Intente abrirme paso entre el gentío en la plaza.

Corrí sin importarme a quien golpeara. Escuche muchas exclamaciones de disgusto en idiomas que no conocía y por fin llegue a la torre.

-¡Edward!-grite llena de desesperación que rayaba en la histeria aunque sabia que el ya no estaba ahí.

-¡Edward por favor… no!... ¡Edward estoy aquí, no te vayas, por favor!

Mire hacia todos lados con el corazón latiéndome a mil por hora, pero nada. El hombre que me había robado el corazón parecía haber cumplido su cometido.

Por la culpa, que sentía al haberme lastimado y dejado, se había quitado la vida.

Cuando menos pensé estaba sintiendo el piso duro y frío bajo mis rodillas y luego bajo mis manos. Sentí como las lágrimas caían por mis mejillas para luego caer en el piso de piedra.

El dolor era insoportable la cabeza me daba vueltas y mi corazón parecía latirme detrás de las orejas, sin contar que los pulmones se llenaban de aire contra mi voluntad, recordándome que seguía vivía y Él ya no.

No podía creerlo Edward se había ido _para siempre_.

-Bella…- escuche que me llamaba una voz cantarina, más triste y sin vida de lo que la había escuchado jamás. Parecía una campana rota. Me miro con tristeza-ya… ya no puedo mirarlo… Bella…

- No, Alice…- le suplique- Edward debe estar por ahí… el no le haría esto a su familia…-murmure dolida.

-Bella….

Pero se interrumpió cuando un olor dulzón similar al incienso comenzó a inundar la plaza. Me temblaron las piernas. Sabía lo que eso significaba. Me tape el rostro al igual que Alice que comenzó a sollozar, bajo la mirada y luego la levanto

Alice tenia los ojos tan brillosos que parecía comenzaría a llorar en cualquier momento. Me miro con sus ojos dorados llenos de pena y dolor. Un dolor que parecía superior a cualquiera que había visto en un ser humano. El hermoso rostro de Alice Cullen parecía contorsionado por la pena más grande del mundo. Claro su hermano se había ido para _jamás volver_.

-tenemos que irnos… los Vulturi llegaran aquí buscando cómplices de…-no dijo el nombre de su propio hermano y no me paso desapercibido a pesar de mi aturdimiento- tenemos que irnos, Bella- su voz comenzó a ser mas dura.- tengo que sacarte de aquí

Me tomo de la mano y me levanto sin esfuerzo. Pero yo no podía caminar me sentía débil. Sin vida.

El aroma dulzón en la atmosfera era el suyo.

Me cargo sobre el hombro y me saco de ahí tan rápido que no supe en donde estábamos hasta que me recostó en una silla fría en el aeropuerto de Florencia.

No sentí el tiempo luego de eso. Llegamos a Nueva York horas después pero el tiempo pareció pararse porque la perfecta imagen de Edward me seguía en mi aturdimiento. En mis Sueños Edward sonreía con travesura y luego cerraba los ojos. Mis vivencias con él pasaban en mi mente como fotografías de una vieja película romántica.

Llegamos a la casa de Charlie durante la noche. No supe en que momento Alice se había cambiado de ropa porque el conjunto era de color negro como azabache, color que ella solía evitar. Sentí una punzada de dolor al recordar el porque del luto.

Charlie salio por la puerta con rostro severo y los brazos cruzados sobre el pecho. Pero cambio al verme caminar hacia él. Lo abrace intentando no parecer desesperada y mis lagrimas estropearon la chaqueta de cuero con la placa de policía.

-se ha ido, papá… Edward se ha ido- solloce una vez y luego siguieron lagrimas y mas sollozos, el dolor parecía atravesarme sin piedad, era una congoja inmensa que sabia no me dejaría vivir jamás. Era un fuego que me abrasaba intentando matarme sin hacerlo inundándome en una agonía cruel. Llore en el hombro de mi padre durante un largo rato. Charlie quedo paralizado por mis lagrimas y miro a Alice.

Supe que aunque Alice no lloraba Charlie miraba en su perfecto rostro el dolor. Sentí los brazos calidos de Charlie tomarme entre sus brazos. Acaricio mi cabello y beso mi coronilla.

-¿Qué ocurrió?- pregunto mi padre lleno de ansiedad. Aquellas palabras me calaron más de lo que cabe duda. Yo también quería saber que había ocurrido.

-Mi hermano Edward… - comenzó Alice con voz ahogada, entre lagrimas note que la dorada mirada iba al suelo- ocurrió un accidente… y el… falleció – murmuro con un nudo en la garganta y el perfecto rostro contorsionado por la pena y el dolor. Charlie se tenso.- ¿puedo pasar… mi familia no vendrá si no hasta mañana por mi?...- Charlie asintió y juntos entramos a la casa.

Cuando estuvimos dentro de la pequeña casa de Charlie, los recuerdos me impactaron con la fuerza de una bomba. Ese sofá frente al televisor era en donde Edward y yo habíamos visto _Romeo y Julieta_ asía tanto tiempo atrás, la mesa de la cocina era donde él me había esperado para ir al baile de fin de curso el año pasado. Solloce y mi padre me abrazo mas para subir las escaleras.

Charlie me llevo a la recamara y el dolor fue mas latente ahí. Mire toda la decoración que no había cambiado en nada desde que había llegado de Phoenix. Los recuerdos fueron mas fuertes ahí, donde habían sido muchas las noches en las que Edward pasaba conmigo, observándome dormir cantándome _mi nana_. Charlie pretendía que me durmiera para dejarme e ir a hablar con Alice. Pero era lo último que quería hacer. Había demasiado dolor en mí. Había aun demasiados recuerdos y la cabeza me dolía por tantos pensamientos, conversaciones y aun más recuerdos. Parecía una terrible pesadilla.

- tranquila, Bella… ya estas en casa…- me susurraba Charlie mientras acariciaba mi cabello. Parecía pensar que como ya no lloraba estaba mas tranquila. Cerré los ojos y me deje arrastrar por el sopor aunque aun lloraba en silencio.

Desperté al poco tiempo o al menos así se me hizo a mí, ya que era de mañana, el cielo estaba teñido de gris y llovía a cantaros. Me puse un enorme suéter negro y me senté en la cama. Comencé a hacerme esperanzas de que todo lo que había ocurrido había sido un horrible sueño. De que aunque Edward no me quería estaba en algún lugar, sano y a salvo. Me baje de la cama y fui a las escaleras. Alguien hablaba en voz muy baja. Me detuve en el penúltimo escalón para escuchar.

-ya estas mejor - preguntaba Charlie a alguien que estaba con él en la cocina.

-Si…es solo que…. es un poco… - la voz cantarina se detuvo, parecía tartamudear- es que… no puedo creerlo…- se le quebró la voz en las ultimas palabras. Si no supiera que Alice no podía llorar habría creído que en ese momento lo hacia.

Los ojos se me humedecieron.

La horrible pesadilla si había ocurrido.

-lo siento tanto… si hay algo que pueda hacer- se ofrecía mi padre con voz lúgubre-… ¿lo traerán aquí?... – pregunto Charlie un poco apenado por la pregunta. Alice sonrío con tristeza.

-No tenemos ni un cuerpo para enterrar, Charlie- respondió Alice y sentí un pinchazo en el pecho. Me trague un sollozo.- no se que planean mis padres… Esme quiere ver a Bella porque Edward la amaba mucho y sabe que será difícil para ella también…

-si la hubiera amado tanto no la abría dejado como lo hizo- reprocho mi padre en un murmullo. Se hizo un silencio y luego Alice hablo.

-Lo siento, pero tuvimos que irnos… Edward no quería irse pero aun así se fue porque sabía que no iba a ser bueno para Bella una relación como la suya…cayo en una depresión de la que no tienes una idea…

La voz de Alice se interrumpió para tomar aire

-había días en los que no se levantaba en todo el día… Dejo de tocar música y de hacer cualquier cosa incluso ¡alimentarse!… tuvo que alejarse de nosotros porque no quería que lo viéramos así…- de pronto la voz se endureció y me pregunte si Charlie la estaría mirando en ese momento- no permito que manche la memoria de mi hermano como si hubiera sido un Patan que solo abandono a la novia porque lo aburrió…-prosiguió con un nudo en la garganta notable por su tono de voz- si de algo supe sobre Edward es que amaba a su hija mas de lo que ningún ser humano puede amar a otro… y sufrió hasta el ultimo segundo de su existencia por ese amor…

En ese momento, al escuchar el nombre de él no pude evitar las lágrimas y el corazón comenzó a latirme con fuerza. ¿Era eso Verdad? ¿Edward en verdad me siguió amando hasta el _final_?

Me era imposible creerlo y una parte de mi se entristecía de pensarlo. Pero en ese momento, tal como si estuviera en un peligro inminente la aterciopelada voz volvió a mí como una ráfaga de suave viento fresco murmurándome;

_Por supuesto que te amo_

El corazón me latió con fuerza y me deslice hasta quedar sentada en el escalón. Para ese momento poco podía ver, las lagrimas ya no me dejaban. Las alucinaciones seguían ahí. Sin duda me volveria loca de dolor.

El silencio que siguió luego del discurso de Alice fue pesado. Charlie se sentó en la envejecida silla del comedor en la cocina e invito a Alice a hacer lo mismo. Pero Alice no logro sentarse… a fuera entre la lluvia apareció un enorme Jeep rojo al que le siguió un flamante BMW del mismo color. Ambos lujosos automóviles se estacionaron a los lados de Mercedes negro.

Me plante bajo el umbral de la entrada al comedor. Charlie me observo con miedo… como si me fuera a romper en cualquier momento. Mis ojos no lograban ver bien a Charlie por las lágrimas y rápidamente mi padre corrió a abrazarme.

La puerta principal fue abierta por Alice antes de que la tocaran.

El primero en entrar fue Carlisle vestido con un traje negro. Su semblante era serio y parecía mucho mayor, iba de la mano de Esme que parecía una muñeca triste y sin vida, estaba aun más pálida de lo normal, tenia los ojos negros y brillosos por lagrimas que no podía dejar salir. Alice abrazo a Esme y esta cerró los ojos fuertemente. Después de ellos siguió Jasper vestido también de negro con los ojos de un color entre dorado y miel miro a Alice y corrió a abrazarla. Mientras Alice se acurruco entre los brazos de su pareja entro Emmett que al igual que todos vestía de negro, dentro de mi tristeza desde los brazos de Charlie me alegre de verlos.

Cuando entro Rosalie se hizo un silencio tenso. Alice la miro como si fuera la peor escoria del mundo mientras las perfectas facciones de la despampanante rubia se contraían por la pena y el dolor. Alice le hizo una mueca y fue a la sala con Jasper de la mano.

La siguieron Emmet y Rosalie.

-Buenos días, Charlie…lamento…

-No… Carlisle… siento lo que ah ocurrido con tu familia… es…una pena…

-Bella… - fue la primera vez que Esme hablo. Su voz parecía ahogada y afligida. Entonces ambos hombres callaron. Mire a la mujer que durante tanto tiempo el amor de mi vida había considerado su madre y corrí a abrazarla. Esme soltó la mano de Carlisle y me correspondió.

-Lo siento, Esme…-le dije entre hipidos- no llegue a tiempo… Edward- se me quebró la voz. No podía decirlo, me era tan difícil.

-No…- me sollozo Esme al oído- tranquila… se que Edward- solloce cuando pronuncio su nombre- querría que fueras feliz… él jamás quiso lastimarte… te quería tanto… te amaba tanto, corazón- tomo mi rostro para mirarme mejor entre sus manos frías como témpanos de hielo- le iluminaste la existencia de una forma en la que no tienes idea… durante tanto tiempo lo mire solo y cuando llegaste fue otro…te agradezco tanto eso…

-Pero es mi culpa que ya no este aquí- llore seguida de un gemido- lo siento, Carlisle…-mire al hombre detrás de Esme. Carlisle negó con la cabeza.

-No, Bella… no debes echarte la culpa… - me reprendió Carlisle con voz tranquila, pero en sus ojos oscuros estaba un matiz lleno de pena, incluso parecía mayor.

-Pero…

-Edward no querría eso…- la voz procedió de la sala. Rosalie con su belleza absurda me miro con ojos brillosos llenos de culpa y dolor- fue mi culpa, Bella- Era la primera vez que Rosalie me dirigía la palabra de forma directa- yo le dije que habías muerto…- Emmet apareció a su lado, pero Rosalie continuo. Me dio un escalofrío y comencé a llorar, parecía no poder evitarlo- le dije que Alice había venido a ayudar a Charlie para el funeral… luego llamo aquí… - el rostro perfecto se contrajo con el dolor- lo siento tanto, Bella…

-Rosalie… - comenzó Carlisle- no te culpes así…

Alice apareció al otro lado de Rosalie y supe por la cara de dolor que hizo Rosalie que Alice había dicho algo. Emmett la miro ceñudo y Jasper miro a Emmett estricto.

Carlisle las miro a ambas. Alice se encogió de hombros y Rosalie pareció hacerse mas pequeña en los brazos de Emmett

-lamento haber llegado de pronto, Charlie… solo queríamos ver a Bella, saber que esta bien… como Edward quería que estuviera- Carlisle me miro con una sonrisa llena de pena. Mi padre solo asintió.

- ¿no se quedaran?- pregunte inocentemente, ya sabia yo la respuesta.

- no, pero te visitaremos de vez en cuando- me dijo Alice, pero no sabia si fiarme de ella. Abrace a Esme con más fuerza y aspire su aroma. Era el que más se parecía al de Edward.

-quédense a desayunar ya que están aquí…- dijo Charlie. Carlisle miro a su familia y luego a mi padre.

- lo siento Charlie… pero tenemos que tomar un vuelo en Seattle en una hora… ya comeremos en el avión, como te dije queríamos ver si Bella estaba bien y llevarnos a Alice… aunque gracias de igual forma…- Carlisle sonrió pero el semblante triste no lo dejaba.

-gracias, jefe Swan- agradecieron cada uno de los Cullen.

Desde Rosalie frente a la entrada hasta Esme fueron desfilando hacia la puerta. Los mire a cada uno intentando memorizar las facciones perfectas de la que hubiese sido mi familia.

-Espera…- murmure a Esme antes de que saliera de la mano de Carlisle. Esme se giro y me miro.

- ahora voy…- le dijo a Carlisle y el asintió, le dio un corto beso en los labios y siguió caminado hacia el mercedes negro - Jefe Swan, ¿me permite hablar con su hija en privado?- dijo Esme y tal vez fue su semblante lleno de agonía el que hizo que Charlie me soltara y me mirara a los ojos. Asentí y el subió las escaleras.

Esme me tomo de la mano y me dirigió a la sala.

-Bella…- la voz de Esme Cullen me hizo salir de mi aturdimiento y volver a la realidad. Ella en verdad estaba ahí y yo no sabia cuanto tiempo me quedaba. La abrace de nuevo. Su aroma me hizo derramar unas cuentas lagrimas.

-Edward…. En verdad….

-si,- Esme me tomo el rostro mirándome a los ojos- supo que te amaría desde antes…-la mire y volví a abrazarla. En ese momento ya no pude soportarlo más y me invadió el dolor que había intentado ahogar, lo deje salir en cada lágrima y gemido que salio de mi. Llore en los brazos de esa mujer que había perdido a su hijo.

Aun cuando la vida de Edward Cullen había terminado, mi corazón seguía latiendo por él. Porque aunque él no creyera, yo sabia que en algún lugar me esperaba, porque nuestro destino era estar juntos para la eternidad.

**********

**Un año después.**

El día era soleado desde muy temprano en la mañana, algo poco común aquí en Forks, Washington donde resido desde hace dos años y medio. Por lo general el ambiente es de lo más frío y nublado, pero este día parecía que por ser especial para mí, la naturaleza me daba un regalo después de todo por lo que había pasado.

Este día era especial, ya que comenzaría una nueva etapa en mi vida.

También porque era un aniversario, hacia un año el amor de mi vida, había pasado de ser un ángel en la tierra, a serlo en el cielo. Había ido a _nuestro_ prado esa mañana a visitar la pequeña lapida que habíamos colocado ahí los Cullen y yo en memoria de Edward. El lugar parecía hermoso a la luz del sol tal como aquel día en el que el me había mostrado su mas grande secreto sobre el sol. Aunque esas memorias me dolían, me gustaba recordarlo, mas ya no lo hacia en estado zombi, si no de una forma mas feliz. Edward sin dudaba había cambiado mi vida y su sonrisa aun permanecía grabada en mi mente.

-Bella!- escuche la voz de un hombre y el estomago se me contrajo. Conocía esa voz contagiosa y feliz.

-¡Jake!- volví el rostro para mirarle, sorprendentemente seguía creciendo a pesar de tener escasos diecisiete años. Jacob Black era alto y de tez morena parecía tener veinte años en lugar de diecisiete.- ¿que haces aquí?...- le pregunte con sorpresa.

-¿No puedo venir a despedirte?- me sonrío con esa sonrisa contagiosa y alegre que tanto me gustaba, no pude evitar devolverle el gesto- Además venia a preguntarte, que es esa tontería de que vas a un community collage… que ocurrió con lo de Darthmount- el simple hecho de mencionar esa prestigiosa universidad me dolía aun, ya que era la universidad en la que Edward y yo entraríamos.- ¿la chupa… -fruncí el entrecejo- Alice no te la iba a pagar?...-se corrigio.

-No, preferí pagarme yo misma mis estudios…

Los Cullen no habían vuelto a Forks luego de visitarme hacia un año para colocar la lapida de Edward en el prado. Así que no le veía el caso de que me pagaran la universidad

- Charlie no gana muy bien que digamos como Sheriff y mi madre esta muy atareada… Phil tampoco gana muy bien que digamos, además Miami es caro… Mejor tomare ayuda financiera… y veré como le hago…-le explique a Jacob.

Puse los ojos en blanco sin darle importancia y subí mi maleta a la patrulla de Charlie para ir al campus que estaba cerca Seattle. El lugar estaba a varias horas en coche y debía estar ahí a la once de la mañana.

-te estaré esperando - me dijo Jacob. Me tomo con una de sus fuertes manos por la cintura y me trajo hacia el sin darme mucho tiempo de prepararme tomo mi rostro y me levanto un poco sin esfuerzo alguno.

Mi corazón latió como un tambor en mi pecho y sentí mariposas en el estomago cuando supe lo que intentaba hacer. Aun no me acostumbraba a esto.

Por fin había logrado hacer feliz a Jacob. Y eso de alguna manera me hacia feliz a mi.

Apenas sus labios rozaron los míos. Sonreí internamente, en verdad quería a Jake. Tal vez no de la misma forma en la que había querido a Edward, pero si era amor. Estaba segura.

-me tengo que ir Jake - le dije y el a duras penas me bajo.

Sonrío pícaro cuando vio a mi papá.

Charlie salio de la casa y saludo a Jake. Luego subió a la patrulla y yo lo imite. Me despedí de Jacob con la mano y me dirigí a mi nuevo futuro.

Sabía que Edward, en el cielo, estaría feliz por mí mientras yo esperaba unirme con el. Para poder tener nuestro final de cuento de hadas.

* * *

_**¿Jitomatazos?, ¿sugerencias?**_

_**¿Les gusto?, ¿lo odiaron?**_

_**Estuvo ¿bien? ¿Mal?**_

_**¿Es merecedor de por lo menos un review?**_

_**¡Gracias por leer!**_

atte:paty :P


End file.
